Never Underestimate Me
by oOnyxOo
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and was replace by Lisanna. New members join Fairy Tail and little did they know what awaits for them in the unexpected future. I SUCK AT SUMMERY. ( This is the re-write of Stronger)
1. finally came home

(A/N): HELLO MINNA, this is my first fairy tail fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it

ARIGATO MINNA. A.K.A OC information is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HOWEVER THE PLOT IS MINE. ENJOY.

Fairy tails the most destructive and powerful guild in the world.

One day the guild is throwing a surprise party for Gildart who is coming from a 100 year long mission.

Everyone is excited and decorating the guild. Mirajane is getting food and drink for the party, Lucy and all the girls were decorating the walls with streamers, and the guys didn't do anything but sit there drink beer or fighting.

The girls were mad and yelled at the guy because they didn't help decorate the guild.

When the girls started yelling at them they had a demonic auras around them and all the guys got scared and stated decorating the guild.

The girls just giggled, took a break from the decorating and let the boys do the rest.

Levy, Lucy, and Cana went to the bar to get a drink.

They sat in a bar stool and waited for Mirajane.

When Mirajane got there she already know what they want.

Lucy got her strawberry smoothie, Levi got her lemonade, and Cana got her barrel of beer.

They talk and laugh about how the boys got scared.

Meanwhile on the second floor

It was dark and quiet. Only S-class members could go up there.

Gramps is in his office doing paper work. Team Natsu keep destroying stuff on the missions so he has to pay the bills, send apology letter to the town mayors, and the magic council.

Gramps POV

I'm sitting in my office with Laxus going paper work.

" Why do flame-brain have to destroy everything on the job." Laxus said calmly

" I don't know and I don't want to know. " I replied.

Then suddenly I felt strong magic heading our direction.

It was crash magic and there is one person I know with crash magic.

He is coming home from a 100 year long mission and his name is Gildart Clive.

He has finally came home.

He came out of his office and told Mirajane to activate the Gildart shift and tell the town to stand back.

Gildart walk down the path to the guild.

He still look the same with is orange hair and is normal attire.

When he reached the guild he kicked the door open and yelled, " I'm home minna who miss me!" in a goofy voice.

" WELCOME HOME GILDART WE MISSED YOU!" everyone in the guild said at the same time.

Everybody party, drink and welcome Gildart back home.

**An hour later**

Katherine POV

I was walking the path headed toward Fairy tail.

I had my hood on so the town's people and the member's cant see my face.

The Gildart shift was up so that means Gildart is back.

" This is going to be fun!" I thought to myself while grinning at the same time.

When I got to the door to fairy tail I kicked it open and walk in.

Everyone is the guild just stared at me like I was a stranger.

I stop and look around looking for the little guy and I found him.

I walk toward master who was sitting at the bar drinking is beer.

I took off my hood, and looked at him with my black eyes and said " I'm back master." In a deep feminine voice.

When he looked up and see who was talking to him he busted into tears and tackled me into a big bear hug.

" W-w welc-c-come h-h-h-home m-m-y child!" he said while sobbing in to my chest.

I just giggled at his action. When he stop crying he jumped on to the second floor and said " I WANT TO WELCOME BACK ONE OF THE YOUNGEST AND FIRST SS-CLASS MEMBER HOME FROM A 100 YEAR LONG MISSION!" he yelled.

Everyone was shock or fainted from the new's except the S-class member who came down and welcome her back.

I took off my cloak and all the guy either got nosebleed or fainted from what I'm wearing.

(The clothes will be on my profile. Just imagine it a girl with large red hoop earrings, her nails were painted metallic bloody red, the hair is longer and instead of jeans it would be black short shorts. The two strands over the ear are to her knee. On the back of the neck will be a red sekirei symbol and a black Chinese tramp stamp.)

I have a black garter on both of my legs that held my shurikens, daggers, and throwing knives. My two black and bloody red katana attached to my belt, and a black and red Artemis rod hanging on my belt.

(It's the same rod Yuki from vampire knight use but black and red.)

I wore black smokey eyeshadow that made my eyes pop out and a little mascara.

I look pretty sexy if I do say so myself.

" May I ask why everyone is staring at me and quiet? I THOUGHT WERE SUPPOST TO BE PARTIYING!" I yelled to the guilds members.

Then they suddenly the door was kicked open and there were two cloaked figures.

" Who are they?" everyone whispered

(A/N): there will be three or four OC'S in this story and GOMEN for my BAD GRAMMER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	2. long time no see

(A/N): HELLO MINNA I hope you like my first fairy tail chapter.

I hope you like this one too.

Chapter 2

Previously:

" May I ask why everyone is staring at me and all quiet? I THOUGHT WE ARE SUPPOST TO BE PARTIYING!" I yelled to the guilds members.

Then they suddenly the door was kicked open and there were two cloaked figures.

One skinny and the same height as me and a shorter skinny little girl.

" Who are they?" everyone whispered

Katherine POV

When I turned around there where two cloaked figures coming toward master and me.

They were a few feet away from master and me.

They took off their clocks and powerful magic pressure came from them.

The girl had mid-back long brown hair with blond highlight, purple eyes, she had a bracelet with a Eiffel tower on it, silver heart locket with pink diamonds on it, pink and black AX Armani Exchange Shield Sunglasses, and a pair of pink studio beats headphones.

She wore dark blue miss me bell-bottom miss me jeans, a pink leopard print see through tight shirt that showed how skinny she saw, and a pair of pink Sperry's.

She looks like an innocent girl.

(The other girl will be on my profile)

They looked at me and smiled, then said " long time no see did you miss me?" at the same time.

" What did you think!" I said in a dark voice while grinning.

The brunette girl started crying and tackled me into a big bone-crushing hug.

" I missed you so much and I have to deal with this little monster for 10 years! Did you know how much it hurts us when you left up!?" she said while crying and hitting my chest.

" I am so sorry, I cant tell you why I left but can you still forgive me?." I said in a sad voice.

The little girl came in the group hug and said, " We forgive you, but you will have to tell us why you left someday ok." With a cheerful voice.

We were interrupted by a cough. It was master.

" I hate to ruin the reunion but can you intrudes yourself to the guild please"

We just nodded and then we got teleported to the second floor.

The teenage girl went first.

" Hi minna my name is Syd my weapons is a dagger and a metal staff I'm also a fire dragon god slayer. Its very nice to meet all of you." She said in a sweet voice.

All the guys had hearts on their eyes and stated wolf whistling but stop when I sent death glares at all the guy. They got scared and stayed quiet.

Next was the little girl.

" Hey my name is Sakura Bluewater. My weapon is a bow and arrow and a gun named Bloody rose." She said in a bored voice.

Everyone thought she looked like cute and she looked like me.

" Hello my name is Katherine Blackblood my weapons are Death Scythe, Katana, and shurikens. I don't tell strangers my power and It's very nice to meet all of you." I said in a deep, dark, feminine voice.

All the guys had hearts on their eyes and stated wolf whistling but stop when master yelled at them to be quiet.

" We are the Ginga ryu. The most powerful team in the world!" Sakura yelled in a dark voice. ( ginga ryu = galaxy dragon)

Everybody gasp then someone from the crowed yelled " Bullshit team Natsu is the strongest team here in the guild.

"What can gothic and blondie do in a battle? " He said with a cocky voice.

" Hey watch that mouth of your pinky you don't know what they are capable of!" Sakura yelled at Natsu.

"Oh yea lets have a battle three vs. three and see who is the strongest team here in Fairy Tail." Natsu and his team said together.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Master and the dragon or god slayer were laughing their butt off and rolling on the floor.

" DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD BEAT THEM, I BET YOU COULDN'T BEAT KATHERINE IN 10 MINUTES." Yelled all dragon or god slayers from the second floor. (Include Sting, Rouge, Orga, Cobra, Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel. The sabers just came to visit and cobra did too. )

" I could beat her in my sleep." Natsu said in a cocky voice.

" If you are that confident monsieur cocky pants we can settle this tomorrow night bien?" I said stand right behind him. He jumps and looked at me like I'm a ghost.

" Fine the battle will commence tomorrow night and lets party to welcome Gildart and Katherine for coming home safe and to welcome the new member to the family!" master yelled.

" Why don't you come with me so you can get your fairy tail insignia." Master said in a cheery voice and we followed him to his office.

Syd got a pink one on her right arm

I got a metallic red and black on my right chest.

Sakura got an aqua blue on the back of the neck.

When we got our stamps we went down stairs and talk to the guild mates then a girl with long white hair got on stage and said " ok minna its time for the karaoke contest, so who wants to go first?"

No one said anything and then she said " Ok why don't the newbie's go first then!" she said with a grin on her face.

Syd was about to burn her head off but I stop her by telling her that its ok, its not a big deal and she just nodded.

Me, Syd, and Sakura went to change. We wore a pink and black sports bra, short shorts, and basketball shoes.

We got to stage and got into our position.

Problem by Ariana Grande Feat Iggy Azaela

(We will be doing Matt Steffiania choreography to Problem)

_[Katherine:]_

Uh huh!

It's Iggy Iggs!

I got one more problem with you girl

One less one less!

Problem

_[Syd and Sakura:]_

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you!

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

_[All:]_

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

_[Katherine:]_

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you!

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you!

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

_[All:]_

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

_[Katherine:]_

It's Iggy Iggs!

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy

To biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

_[All:]_

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got (I've got)

_[All:]_

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

When we got done dancing and singing there was an awkward silence then the air was filled with wolf whistle, clapping and screaming.

When I looked up on the second I saw master and the dragon slayers grinning from ear to ear.

I have a bad feeling about coming to the guild and my instinct are always right but I just ignore it and just party.

It was midnight and everyone was asleep or past out from drinking so much except us.

" Where are we going to stay at?" my team said with a sleepy voice.

I just giggled and said, " You will be living at my house like old times." I said quietly.

Suddenly we were pulled into a group hug and the guys said, " We missed you so much and thanks for everything you done for us." They said in a quiet voice.

I didn't say anything and pulled away, then walk to my house.

We have to go past the forest to get there.

**10 minutes later**

" AHHHHHHHH OMG KATHERINE"

(A/N): GOMENASI I been busy with band, karate, and dance so bare with me ok I hope you enjoy this on one to. PLEASE REVIEW ARIGATO MINNA FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	3. The dragon return

**(A/N: sorry for the long update I been busy with a butt load of homework and dance so bare with me ok ARIGATO!**

Chapter 3

Syd's POV

We followed Katherine in to the deep dark forest with noting to light our way but the moonlight.

You could barley see your own hands in front of your face.

It was scary and is has a creepy feeling to it. That's like Katherine; she loves deep, creepy, and scary things.

When we walk a couple more minutes and then I though I heard something move.

I squeaked and jumped into the tree.

When I looked down I see Katherine smirking and grinning while shaking her head at the same time.

Sakura is a different matter. She was on the ground laughing her butt off.

I climb down the tree and flip Sakura that hit her head on the ground.

Now she is crouch done with a huge bump on her head.

" Ok stop playing around so we can go get some sleep for tomorrows battle." Katherine said in a calm voice.

" Ok but how long till we get to the house." The two said in a union.

" We're almost there and I have a surprise for you two." Katherine said quietly because she knows I will freak about the surprise.

"AHHHHH WHAT IS IT!" I said jumping on her but she dodges the jump.

"You will see when we get there." She said.

" Ok but how long till we get there?" I said while whining and pouting at the same time.

I waited for an answer but I didn't get an answer.

So we walk in silence then we were at a clearing near the ocean and a lake.

We were under the full blue moon with the stars shining there brightest in the black sky.

It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen then I heard Katherine said " Stand back " and we did.

We were in the forest out of sight.

Katherine then stated chanting in an incantation that only the god and goddess knows.

When she started chanting an incantation the wind stated to get stronger and the atmosphere started to get heaver so it's hard to breath.

Katherine POV

I told everyone to stand and they did.

I started chanting an incantation to open the gates to my mansion because only section people are allowed into my mansion.

"Verba mea usque ad caelum, st ego draconem deum regnator, caelum fores"

(May my words reach the heavens, I the ruler of the gods and dragons, open the gate to the heavens)

The wind turned black and toxic, the waves stated to get higher, and the moon turned bloody red.

When I was done with the incantation a huge mansion appeared with a huge gate surrounding it. The mansion was five stories high.

" You can come out now." I said to the guys.

When I turned around their mouth was dropped to the ground and their eyes were big as a basketball.

I just giggled and motioned then to follow me and they did.

When I opened the gates I heard nine different dragons roar.

We walk in and looked up their nine beautiful dragons flying towards us.

The nine dragons landed with a huge thump.

They bowed down in respect because I was the dragon queen.

The big large dark red dragon spoke first.

" Hello my queen it's been a while since you can and visit." He said in deep voice.

When he looked up and sees the guys in the back shock.

" I see you brought friends with you. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said loudly

" Name is Igneel the flame king and Natus father." He said

" Oh you're the flame brains father, must be hard to raise him." Syd and Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

" Yes and I presume you meet him." Said Igneel

They nodded

Igneel just chuckled

The snow-white dragon was next to talk.

" Hello my name is Grandeeney the sky dragon and Wendy's mother." She is in a motherly voice.

Next was the black dragon.

" Iron dragon roar!" a huge blast came at us.

I walk in front of us and pulled out a long metal stick out of no where and

Twirled it with her fingers and the blast hits the metal.

It absorbed the roar and made the stick longer.

" Calm down Metalicana their just friends they won't harm you." I said in an annoyed voice.

He just growled at me but stop when I threw the metal staff at his mouth and ate it.

" Names Metalicana my son is Gejeel." And that's all he said.

Next were two dragons, a black and white.

The black went first.

" Hello my name is Skiadrum, a shadow dragon and my son is Rogue."

Then a pure white dragon went next.

" Hi my name is Weisslogia a white dragon and my son is Sting."

Next was a yellow dragon.

" Hello my name is bolt a lighting dragon and my son names is Laxus." He said proudly.

Next was a black and yellow dragon.

" Names Lighting a thunder a dragon god dragon and my son is Orga." He said in a loud voice that hurts my ears.

" OI YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK SO LOUD YOU KNOW!" I yelled at Lighting.

" Gomen." He said quietly.

Next went a purple and green dragon.

" Hello my name is Ivy a poison dragon and my son is Cobra." She said calmly.

Next was a blue and white dragon.

" Hello my name is Claire a water god dragon." She said in a motherly voice. She looked down and saw Sakura. "Sakura-chan, its good to see you again." " Yea its good to see you too." My sister said while running up to her dragon and hugging her neck.

When I turn to see look at Syd, she looked sad. I walked up to her and said " what's wrong Syd?" " I don't see Flare." She replied.

Then we heard another dragon roar and when we look up we saw a red and orange dragon flying toward us.

Syd face lit up like the Fourth of July. She ran to her dragon and hugged her tail.

" Sorry I'm late princess. I over slept and good to see again Syd." Flare said to syd and me.

" Your just like Syd, you know that Flare." I said while grinning

" I know." Flare said.

" I thought all the dragons were killed?" Sakura said.

" Where are we?" Said Syd.

" Are we dead or am I just seeing things?" Said Sakura

" No they were hunted down by dragon hunters so they flew back to the dragon realm." I said to Sakura.

" We are at my home land the dragon realms." I said to Syd.

"I wish you are but sadly no your not dead and your not seeing thing." I said in a teasing voice.

When I answered their question I turned towards the dragons and said

" Where is my father? I need to speak to him." I said in a serious voice.

" He is in the study hall sweetie." Said Grandeeney.

" Thank you and why don't you guys take the kids on a ride and ride around the realm while I talk to my father." I said while walking toward the mansion door.

" As you wish milady." The entire dragon said all together at the same time.

Syd rode on Flare and Sakura rode on Clarie.

" Have fun I will catch up to you guys later ok." I yelled at them.

" HAI" they yelled back.

I have a bad feeling about this but I shook it off.

I walk in side the mansion and the fist thing that you will see is our family crescent.

The crescent was a half moon and half sun with sapphire diamonds on the moon and ruby's on the sun.

It was beautiful and the family had it for billons and trillions of years.

The mansion is like a maze.

There were stairs all over the place and glass. It was too difficult to get to places around the house.

There were hundreds of room and bathrooms.

When I walk in my clothes change.

(Dress, shoes, and accessory's will be on my profile)

My hair was in an elegant bun with the family crescent pin in my hair but except my two strands over my ears I left it losses. A sliver heart shape locket of my mother and my friends.

I teleported myself to my fathers study hall on the second floor.

When I got to his study hall there was a huge white door.

I push it opened and a bright light filled the whole room.

When the light dimed down I see my father in his dragon form.

A huge black and blue marking all over his head and back, red eyes, and there was a serious look in his eyes.

That's right my father is Acnologia the dragon king and I am the princess of the dragon realms.

I walk in and closed the door behind me quietly.

He heard the door shut and looked behind him.

His eyed softened and transformed into his human form.

He wore a black business with a blue tie and a white dress shirt, dress pants and glossy dress pants. His hair was black, messy yet neat and spiked. He had a Rolex watch I got for him for is 30th birthday and a ring to control his power.

He looks like a 25-year-old businessperson.

" Welcome home honey I missed you." He said while hugging me.

I hugged him back and said, " Glad to be back home father."

" I have a surprise for you. Come on out." my father said and a hood boy came out of nowhere.

" Long time no see bloody, did you miss me." He said while she took off her hood.

*Gasp * I covered my mouth with both my hands and tried not to cry.

" Kyoya is that really you?" I said quietly.

" The one and only." he said laughing.

(outfit and appearance will be on my profile)

I recovered from the shock and I was tackled into a big hug.

" I missed you so much and where's everyone?" said Kyoya.

"There riding on the dragons outside and did you want to talk to me father? You had a serious face when I walk in. Is everything ok?" I said seriously to my father.

" We will talk about it in the basement and bring everyone to the basement ok." He said.

" Yes father. Lets go Kyoya." I said dragging Kyoya with me outside.

When we got outside I saw the dragons talking to the girls about something.

When I walk closer I heard something about what they did while they were gone.

I smiled at the small reunion but my father needs to talk to us about something.

" Dragons, Acnologia wants to meet him in the basement." I said in a serious voice.

"Yes milady we will be there right away." The dragons said.

The dragon glowed different color.

( like Igneel is red,Flare is Red orange

Lightning is yellow and Bolt is yellow and black Ect)

The boys wore a dress shirt of their element, black dress plants, and black dress shoes.

Grandeeney wore a white A-line/ Princess one-shoulder floor-length chiffon dress with ruffle beading sequins.

Ivy wore the same thing nut in purple and Claire wore a blue one.

(dress will be on profile)

"Tell my father that I might be a little late." I said in a sophisticated manner.

" Yes milady" they said and left in a flash.

When they are gone to turned to the girls and said

" Girls meet my cousin Kyoya Keo. He is a wind dragon slayer and an excellent fighter." While hugging him to death.

" Nice to meet you girls and what's your powers?" Kyoya said

" Hi my name is Sakura, I'm a water dragon god slayer, and my dragons name is Claire. I'm a good shooter." Sakura said in a proud voice.

" Don't get so cocky sis." I mumble.

" I heard that fatty." She yelled at me. I just ignored it.

" Hey names Syd, I'm a Fire dragon god slayer, and my dragon name is Flare. I'm a fast runner" Ok let's go." Syd said in a nice voice.

" More dragon god slayer! We should form a team and we will be the strongest team in the world!" Kyoya said in an excited voice.

" We're already a team baka. Team Ginga Ryu and you can join if you want to." I said with puppy dog eyes.

" WHAT NO BOYS ON THE TEAM SIS!" Sakura and Syd said in a union.

"I'm the leader so I decide if their on the team or not." I said in a calm voice.

" Right….." said the annoyed twin.

" Will you join shorty?" I Said in a hopeful voice.

" How could I say "no" to my favorite cousin." He said in a tease voice.

" Yosh, four god dragon slayer on one team. We will be the strongest team in history!" I yelled happily.

" Hai, hai, hai anyway we have to go to meet your father for important business and you two are coming with us." Langston said in a serious voice while pointing at them.

" Hai, but what about?" the blond and blue head girl said.

" I don't know but I have a feeling its bad." I said in a serious voice.

" Anyway let's go"

"lanuae magicae" (teleport)

Please review!

I hope you like it!

[A/N]: SORRY ITS SOOO LONG I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE SCHOOL WAS OUT AND I ADDED SOME NEW CHARACTER. Hope you like it!

Review, favorite, and follow my stories!

Bye my Lovelies!


End file.
